ilanxdfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Oak
Blue Oak is a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town, Kanto, the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym, and the former Champion of Kanto's Indigo Plateau until he was defeated by his rival, Red. Blue is the secondary protagonist of Pokemon Red/Blue/Green and Pokemon Yellow, a role he reprises in the two-part Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen saga. He is a supporting character in Pokemon Crystal, and a secondary character in Pokemon Gold/Silver, HeartGold/''SoulSilver, Black 2/White 2, X/Y, Sun/Moon and Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon. History Background Blue is the second grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, the renewed residential Professor of Kanto. Blue was born and raised in Pallet Town alongside his older sister Daisy. Blue spent most of his childhood with his neighbor and best friend Red, with them promising to always stay on each other's side no matter what will happen between them. Both Blue and Red were groomed by Oak to become Pokemon trainers in the future. It was during this period of time Blue received his first Pokemon: a Growlithe and a Pidgey. ''Red/Green/Blue'' saga ''FireRed/LeafGreen - Act 1'' saga ''Silver/Gold'' saga ''FireRed/LeafGreen - Act 2'' saga ''HeartGold/SoulSilver'' saga ''Black 2/White 2'' saga ''X/Y'' saga ''Sun/Moon'' saga ''Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon'' saga Pokemon From the very beginning of his journey, Blue was viewed as a powerful and gifted Pokemon trainer just like his grandfather, and he is often seen as one of the few trainers whose battling skills rival those of his friend, Red. It is said he managed to defeat every member of Kanto's Elite Four using only one Pokemon for each, and during the Regional Champions Tournament in Unova, Blue was the only Champion-level trainer to defeat even one Pokemon of Red's, culminating with eliminating four of Red's Pokemon before losing. By the time he and Red reach Alola, the pair are considered to be two of the strongest and most gifted Pokemon trainers in the world. Both as a Champion and as a Gym Leader, Green does not specialize in a particular type of Pokémon; in stead, he uses a variety of different fully-evolved Pokemon, all trained to deal large amounts of damage to his opponents. His Pokemon are very well-trained, and possess large move-pools to deal with every possible threat, even when placed in a type disadvantage. Companion Eevee -> Umbreon ♂ As an Eevee, Green's Umbreon was given to him by his sister Daisy after he became a Pokemon Trainer, although Green didn't use it as much as his other Pokemon. Despite that, it was a surprisingly powerful battler, managing to defeat Red's own Eevee and drawing to a tie against Pikachu during a brief, friendly battle to test Red's Eevee's abilities. It was used by Green in his battles against Gym Leaders such as Koga and Sabrina, as well during Green and Red's raid to Team Rocket's underground hideout. Despite having a close connection with the Evolution Pokemon, Green didn't use Eevee in any of his official battles against Red. Sometime after Green stepped down from his Champion position but before he took over as Viridian City's Gym Leader, Green's Eevee evolved into an Umbreon; it since then has developed a strong friendship with Red's Espeon. Umbreon's known moves are Tackle, Growl, Bite, Quick Attack, Take Down, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Faint Attack, Psychic, Dark Pulse and Dream Eater. Its ability as an Eevee was Run Away, while as an Umbreon, it is Synchronize. On hand Squirtle -> Wartortle -> Blastoise <-> Mega Blastoise ♂ Blastoise is Green's "starter" Pokemon, whom he received as a Squirtle from his grandfather Professor Oak on his and Red's first day as official trainers. However, overall it was his either third, or forth Pokemon. As a Squirtle, it battled twice against Red's Charmander, emerging victorious twice with relative ease. It also battled against Red's Pikachu, but ultimately lost. It was also used by Blue to capture a Rattata nearby Pallet Town. At some point prior Green reached Vermilion City, it has evolved into Wartortle, which further increased it strength and made it a lethal member of Blue's team. It battled against Red's Pokemon, including his newly evolved Charmeleon, and helped Red find the S.S. Anne's Captain. Blue also used Wartortle against Team Rocket in the Pokemon Tower. Wartortle was eventually evolved into a Blastoise at some point before he arrived in Saffron City, and aided both Blue and Red against Giovanni and Team Rocket, although he was soundly defeated by the Team Rocket Boss' Nidoqueen. It was later used in Blue's penultimate battle against Red before both set to reach the Indigo Plateau, where it defeated Red's Pikachu, Nidoking and Charizard. Blue's Blastoise is a powerful battler, Green's powerhouse, and a proud Pokemon just like its trainer, if somewhat less arrogant and taunting; it shares a a friendly rivalry with Red's Charizard, whom he defeated several times before a final confrontation at the Indigo League where Charizard finally defeated it. It was also used during Red and Green's rematch battle, during which it was once again defeated by the Fire Lizard Pokemon. It is a relatively serious Pokemon with love for battles, but also can be playful and friendly. After becoming a Gym Leader, Green has ceased using Blastoise in most of his Gym battles due to it being too strong, although he still keeps him on hand and uses it against powerful trainers such as Red. It was used during the Unova-heled Champion battle. During Green's journey to the region of Kalos, he obtained a Blastoisinite which allows Blastoise to Mega Evolve into Mega Blastoise, using it against Calem's Pokemon when Blue demonstrated Mega Evolution. Blue took Blastoise with him to Alola when and Red were offered the role of the Battle Tree's leaders. Blastoise's current moves include Skull Bush, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Earthquake and Hydro Cannon, Flash Cannon, Hyper Beam and Dark Pulse and Focus Blast. Its former moves include Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bite, Protect, Rain Dance and Rapid Spin. Its ability is Torrent, and its nature is Adamant. Pidgey -> Pidgeotto -> Pidgeot ♂ Pidgeot was one of the first Pokemon Blue had prior to his journey as a Pokemon Trainer, as a Pidgey, and since then has remained one of Green's signature Pokemon. It was caught somewhere between Pallet Town and Viridian City, and evolved into a Pidgeotto at some point prior to Blue received Squirtle. It later evolved again into a Pidgeot prior to Green's visit to Saffron City. Blue's Pidgeot is competitive and loyal, as well as prideful. It remained one of his most powerful Pokemon when Blue became a Champion, and was used in Blue's climatic battle with Red. It was also used again in Blue's rematch against Red. After Blue stepped down from his position as a Champion to take control over the Viridian City Gym, Pidgeot became one of Blue's main battlers. Pidgeot's known moves are Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Feather Dance, Aerial Ace, Agility, Sky Attack, Mirror Move, Return, Air Slash, Double Team, Steel Wing, Fly and Hyper Beam. Its ability is Keen Eye. In rotation Growlithe -> Arcanine ♂ Green's Arcanine is one of Green's original Pokemon, and was captured by him as a Growlithe at some point before he began his Pokemon Trainer career; it is Green's main Fire-type Pokemon. It was also used during Green's battles with Red at Saffron City's Sliph Co, as well against Gym Leader Erika. building and Route 22. It evolved into Arcanine shortly before Green's challenge against the Elite Four. Akin to his species, Arcanine is brave and loyal, serving as a powerful member in Green's team, as well as a mode of transformation. Even when it was a Growlithe, it proved itself to be a strong opponent. After Green's tenure as a Champion ended, Arcanine became one of his most-often used Pokemon during Gym battles. Arcanine's known moves are Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer, Flame Wheel, Take Down, Agility, Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Overheat, Iron Tail, Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Thunder Fang and Crunch, Wild Charge and Close Combat. Its ability is Intimidate. Abra -> Kadabra -> Alakazam ♂ Green's Alakazam was obtained as an Abra on Route 24; initially a weak combatant, it became a vital member of Green's party after it evolved into a Kadabra by the time Green arrived in Vermilion City. It later evolved into Alakazam before Green reached to Saffron City. Alakazam is a strong and thoughtful Pokemon, wise and calm, but determined and strong-willed. Outide his battles, Alakazm is often used by Green to teleport. As an Abra, it was noted for being a more meeker and shier Pokemon, before becoming braver and more confident upon its evolution to Kadabra. Alakazam's known moves are Teleport, Confusion, Disable, Kinesis, Future Sight, Reflect, Calm Mind, Recover, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Psybeam, Focus Blast and Fire Punch. Its ability is Synchronize. Gyarados ♂ Green's Gyarados was obtained by him at some point prior to Green's visit to the Pokemon Tower, where it was used against Team Rocket members. It is unknown where Green captured it, and even Professor Oak expressed surprise upon finding out about its capture; Gyarados' appearance inspired Red to capture his own Gyarados. Gyarados was further used against Gym Leaders Koga, Sabrina and Blaine, as well against the Elite Four members; it wasn't used during Green's final battle with Red. After Green became a Gym Leader, Gyarados became one of the Pokemon used by him for Gym Battles; it was used during Green's Gym Battle with Ethen, where the Atrocious Pokemon lost to Ethen's Typhlosion despite the Type Advantage. Most of Gyarados' personality hasn't been shown, although true to its species, it seems to be rather aggressive and battle-ready most of the time. A testament to Green's training abilities, Gyarados is fiercely loyal to him and follows every order. Gyarados' known moves are Thrush, Bite, Tackle, Dragon Rage, Twister, Leer, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, Waterfall, Return, and Outrage. Its ability is Intimidate. Exeggcute -> Exeguttor ♂ Exeguttor, as an Exeggcute, was captured by Green during his travels in Kanto, shortly before visting the Pokemon Tower. It was used by Green to battle Red several times, repel Team Rocket grunts, and even Gym Battles. It evolved into Exeguttor by the time Green became the Indigo Plateau. It was later used during Green's final battle with Red, but lost to Red's Nidoking, who knocked it out with a powerful Megahorn. When Green retired from his position as Champion and took over the role of a Gym Leader, Exeguttor continued to be one of his most trusted team members, and was often used during Gym Battles. In a Gym Battle against Ethen, it fought against Ethen's Donphan, defeating it before falling to Typhlosion. Little is known about its personality, although it was noted to be somewhat clumsy and absent-minded at times. Despite this, it is loyal to its trainer, and is shown to be a capable battler, even when placed in Type Disadvantage. Exeguttor's known moves are Barrage, Leech Seed, Hypnosis, Confusion, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Solar Beam, Light Screen, Egg Bomb, Giga Drain, Psychic, Leaf Storm, Trick Room, Explosion, Wood Hammer and Zen Headbutt. Its ability is Chlorophyll. Rhyhorn -> Rhydon -> Rhyperior ♂ Rhyperior, as a Rhyhorn, was captured by Green when the latter visited Kanto's Safari Zone in Fuchsia City. It was later used during Green's battle against Red on Route 22, when the two decided to test their skills. It later reappeared as a Rhydon during Green and Red's League battle; it proved to be powerful, and defeated Red's Pidgeot and Snorlax, but eventually fell to Red's Nidoking. Green continued to use Rhydon as a prominent member of his team, an exception being during a rematch battle with Red, where Rhydon was replaced by the similarly powerful Tyranitar. After Green became a Gym Leader, Rhydon stayed in his team as a powerhouse, and was used during the Gym Battle with Ethen. During Machamp ♂ Tyranitar ♂ Rattata -> Raticate ♂ Heracross ♂ Aerodactyl ♂ In Viridian Gym Spearow -> Fearow ♂ Sandshrew -> Sandslash ♂ Vulpix -> Ninetales ♀ Magnemite -> Magnetone Shellder -> Cloyster ♂ Slowbro ♂ Clefable ♀ Electabuzz ♂ Pinsir ♂ Genger ♂ Scyther ♂ Piloswine ♂ Kingra ♂ Miltank ♀ Houndoom ♂ Dodrio ♂